Les jeux les plus cruels
by Varlai
Summary: Seuls prédateurs dans un jeu rempli de proies, Clove et Cato ont promis de passer à l'histoire. Ils doivent faire ce que personne n'a jamais fait, ce qu'on n'a jamais osé faire. Ils rendront les jeux les plus cruels de l'histoire encore pire... Merci à Kimi-ebi pour la beta-lecture! ATTENTION: Sujet pouvant choquer!


C'était le matin de la Moisson. Un si beau matin qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'en cette journée de soleil, deux enfants seraient enlevés à leur famille pour aller mourir dans une arène.

Mourir, ou survivre...

Dans le district deux, mourir n'était jamais une option envisageable. Entraînés depuis leur tout jeune âge, dangereux, les enfants du district deux se faisaient un point d'honneur de remporter les jeux année après année. Les adultes se gonflaient de fierté quand leurs enfants étaient envoyés au Capitole. Dans les rues du district, on échangeait poignées de main franches et accolades pour féliciter les familles des enfants moissonnés. Ailleurs, la Moisson était une source d'angoisse. On ne savait jamais qui serait pigé et qui serait forcé de se battre dans ce jeu cruel et surmédiatisé.

Au district deux, les choses étaient différentes. Les enfants, souvent poussés par leur famille, leurs amis, leurs entraîneurs, se portaient volontaires pour participer aux jeux. Alors, les adolescents moins doués, plus jeunes, ou tout simplement ayant peur des Hunger Games n'avaient aucune chance d'y participer. Il y avait déjà plusieurs décennies qu'on ne prenait même plus la peine de tirer un nom au sort. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps puisqu'à chaque fois, quelqu'un se portait volontaire pour prendre la place de l'enfant choisi. Deux années sur trois, le district deux remportait les jeux. Les enfants, animés par leur pensée magique, croyant que rien de mauvais ne pourrait leur arriver, n'hésitaient jamais à se porter volontaires. Évidemment, un seul enfant pouvait être déclaré gagnant. Chaque année, au moins une famille du district deux était en deuil. Mais ce deuil était toujours accompagné d'une immense fierté. Pour eux, participer aux Hunger Games était plus qu'un honneur, c'était une vocation.

Ce matin-là, Cato était dans une forme spectaculaire. Le secret du succès d'un tribut de carrière, était de choisir son moment, son année. Cato était aussi orgueilleux qu'il était fort, mais il savait que se surestimer dans ces jeux pouvait lui être fatal. Aussi avait-il attendu quatre ans avant de se porter volontaire. Il venait tout juste de fêter ses seize ans et il se sentait prêt comme jamais. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche. Il savait qu'il pouvait gagner. Restait à savoir avec qui le jeune homme ferait le voyage jusqu'au Capitole. C'était une sorte de jeu dans le district deux. Les garçons ne savaient jamais quelle fille avait décidé de se porter volontaire avant le matin de la Moisson. Même chose du côté des filles. Cela alimentait les discussions dans les classes, certains ouvraient même des paris.

Il était presque quatorze heures et le soleil tapait fort dans le ciel de Panem. Tous les habitants du district deux marchaient vers la place publique dans leur plus beaux atours. Le moral était, contrairement aux autres districts, à la fête. Cato laissa sa mère replacer ses cheveux pour la énième fois. Son torse se gonflait d'assurance, sachant qu'il partirait pour le Capitole et reviendrait victorieux. « Je vais rejoindre mes amis, avait-il dit à ses parents. Je vous dis au revoir, parce qu'on va se revoir. » Clin d'œil assuré, accolade d'encouragement et poignée de main virile, Cato sortit de la maison familiale avec toute la confiance du monde. La Moisson se déroula comme toutes les Moissons de ce district. La jeune fille qui se porta volontaire cette fois-ci se prénommait Clove. Cato l'avait déjà croisée à l'école. Il la savait plus jeune que lui, mais c'était la seule information qu'il possédait sur elle. Il devrait vite apprendre à la connaître s'il voulait s'en faire une alliée utile. Vint le tour des garçons... Comme il l'avait décidé quelques mois plus tôt, Cato se leva et prononça la phrase qui changerait autant sa vie que celle de bien d'autres : « Je me porte volontaire! »

C'était le jour tant redouté par tous les tributs, et tant attendu par les carrières. C'était le début officiel des jeux. Plus les jours avaient passés, plus Cato s'était surpris à observer avec attention ses futurs adversaires. Il avait appris à connaître les deux tributs du district un, des carrières comme lui. Glimmer, la jeune fille, était certes très jolie, mais elle ne semblait pas exceller dans une forme de combat en particulier. Il se demandait quelle stratégie avait-elle bien pu élaborer pour se porter volontaire avec si peu de talent. La pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas choisi de se retrouver ici. Il ne prit pas la peine de poser la question. Quelques discutions avec elle lui permirent de comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer et qu'elle n'était pas mécontente de faire partie des jeux. Le garçon du district un, Marvel, était un véritable carrière. Il maniait avec une incroyable dextérité les épieux. Il n'était certes pas le garçon le plus brillant qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, mais il était une véritable machine à tuer. C'était l'important... Et puis, il y avait Clove. Petite et toute menue, elle était plus qu'experte dans le lancer du couteau. Il avait eu beau l'observer encore et encore, l'adolescente ne ratait jamais sa cible. Elle était jolie et très dangereuse. Elle semblait aussi plutôt intelligente, ce qui lui donnait de bonne chance de survie. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un gagnant. Cato serait peut-être forcé de la tuer dans un ultime combat qui promettait déjà d'être intéressant.

Après un bref entretient avec son styliste et un futile « bonne chance » que le carrière balaya du revers de la main, Cato entra dans le tube qui le propulserait dans le jeu le plus cruel que le monde ait connu depuis l'empire Romain. Pendant un instant, le soleil aveuglant brouilla sa vision, ne lui laissant pour se guider que son ouïe. La voix grave énonçant le décompte faisait écho dans ses oreilles. Peu à peu, sa vision reprit son fonctionnement normal. Cato se mit à jeter des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Il tentait de cacher la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, et de se concentrer sur l'excitation qui montait en lui. Comme tous les tributs de son district depuis des décennies le blond était convaincu de sa victoire imminente. Son unique souci était de trouver le moyen de donner un spectacle des plus intéressants afin d'attirer l'attention d'un maximum de sponsors. Il devait faire quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais fait dans l'histoire des jeux. Quelque chose dont le Capitole, et les citoyens de Panem, se rappelleraient longtemps après cette édition des Hunger Games. Quelque chose d'inédit, de marquant, de choquant. Et il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Avec Clove, ils avaient tout prévu...

Le décompte à zéro, Cato se jeta corps et âme dans le bain de sang auquel il contribua plus souvent qu'à son tour. Malgré tout, il ne quitta jamais sa proie des yeux. Après quelques meurtres rapides et négligés, Cato laissa derrière lui la Corne d'abondance pour partir chasser. Elle n'était pas armée, elle n'était pas très forte, elle ne représentait pas un danger en soi, Foxface était la proie idéale. Et Cato avait terriblement envie de jouer.

Cato entra dans la forêt avec Clove sur les talons. Leurs mentors avaient été clairs sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Du jamais vu dans les jeux. Ils marqueraient l'histoire. Les tributs du district deux partirent donc à la recherche de Foxface. Les jeux allaient bon train, mais les deux carrières étaient frustrés. Cela faisait trois jours déjà qu'ils arpentaient la forêt à la recherche de la renarde qui se cachait et survivait d'une façon plutôt surprenante. Puis, soudainement, un bruit subtil de pas se fit entendre non loin des deux adolescents. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. C'est là qu'ils virent une longue mèche rousse tentant de se dissimuler derrière un arbre. Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Cato. Le prédateur avait enfin trouvé sa proie. Elle ne devait pas s'enfuir. Un bref regard à Clove et les deux carrières étaient prêts à passer à l'attaque. Un pas, puis deux et s'en était fait. Foxface détala comme un lapin.

'' La jambe!'', cria Cato à sa partenaire.

Aussitôt, Clove lança un couteau au tir des plus précis. La lame blanche et froide se planta très droite dans le mollet gauche de Foxface. La pauvre poussa un cri de douleur qu'elle tenta immédiatement d'étouffer, ne voulant pas laisser aux carrières la jouissance de célébrer son meurtre avant qu'ils l'aient véritablement tuée. Elle avait décidé qu'elle se battrait bec et ongles jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne gagnerait pas, elle l'avait compris et accepté. Par contre, elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour blesser le plus possible ses assaillants. Assise par terre, elle ne tenta pas de fuir. De toute façon, tenter d'échapper aux tributs district deux en rampant, avec une jambe complètement inutilisable était peine perdue. Elle garda donc ses forces afin de se défendre comme il se doit et de rendre fier le district cinq. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de ses agresseurs sans jamais le détourner, dans un silence d'orgueil. Elle serait tuée, mais elle resterait digne.

Contre toutes attentes, Cato déposa son épée par terre avant de s'approcher d'elle. Foxface retira le couteau planté dans son mollet en serrant les dents. Elle dut se concentrer afin de ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement de douleur. Elle regarda Cato s'accroupir près d'elle faisant complètement abstraction du couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il s'approcha et tenta d'un geste rapide de lui arracher son arme, mais la rousse était beaucoup plus agile que lui. Elle changea son couteau de main en un éclair et lui asséna un coup vers l'œil. Aussitôt, un deuxième couteau fut lancé, la prenant au dépourvu et vint se loger dans le bras de Foxface, qui lâcha son arme. Cato était blessé, mais pas suffisamment. Il avait le regard déterminé et d'autant plus fou avec le sang qui coulait de part et d'autre de son œil. Pourquoi ne la tuaient-ils pas?

Ils lui avaient fait perdre l'usage d'un bras et d'une jambe, pourquoi n'en finissaient-ils pas? La jolie Foxface sans défense eut très vite sa réponse. Clove passa silencieusement derrière elle et lui attrapa les deux mains, retirant par la même occasion le couteau de son bras. Elle l'obligea à se coucher sur le dos. Petite mais avec une poigne de fer, Foxface ne sut résister bien longtemps. Dans une prise que la rousse ne connaissait pas, la carrière la maintint au sol sans aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Cato porta ses mains au pantalon de la jeune fille et les retira d'un geste habile.

C'était donc ça… Une peur panique pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Foxface. Elle n'aurait donc pas la mort digne qu'elle avait espérée. En lieu et place de cette mort, elle se ferait violer sous le regard indiscret des caméras, sous les yeux des milliers de téléspectateurs, de ses parents, de ses amis, sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Cato lui retira sa culotte. Redevenant un instant une petite fille fragile, les larmes aux yeux, Foxface fixa la caméra la plus proche, maladroitement camouflée dans un arbre et murmura un faible ''papa, aide-moi…''. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, elle devait affronter seule cette horreur. D'un coup douloureux, Cato s'inséra en elle. La pauvre ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance et d'humiliation. Clove savait que ce qu'ils faisaient là était nécessaire pour entrer dans l'histoire, mais elle ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard de la pauvre fille qui avait tourné la tête, cherchant dans ses yeux une lueur de compassion. Elle retenait la rousse qui se débattait en silence pendant que Cato prenait son plaisir. Dans un ultime gémissement, le garçon se retira et se rhabilla. Clove prit soin de ranger ses couteaux avant de libérer la fille du cinq. En s'éloignant sous le regard incrédule de sa proie, le carrière, tout sourire, lui adressa un clin d'œil.

''À bientôt! On te retrouvera encore…'', lui lança-t-il doucement.

Bouche bée, une rivière de larmes sur ses joues, Foxface resta quelques seconde étendue à demi nue. Ils ne l'avaient pas tuée. Comment était-ce possible? Ils avaient réussi à rendre les jeux les plus cruels de l'histoire encore pires. Avec beaucoup de peine, la jeune fille se rhabilla, cachant aux caméras sa nudité et son humiliation. Elle tituba en se relevant. Difficilement, elle marcha en s'agrippant aux arbres afin de se trouver une bonne cachette, ne pouvant visiblement plus courir. Se cacher était devenu sa seule option. Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas, mais elle ne pleura pas, de peur de voir Clove et Cato surgir de nulle part avec leur sourire triomphant. Au petit matin, elle reçut son tout premier cadeau depuis le début des jeux. Elle espérait un médicament, une pommade, quelque chose de réconfortant. Foxface ne reçut que deux petits bandages venant tout droit de son district. C'était probablement la seule choses qu'ils avaient pu lui payer. Serrant sa maigre consolation contre elle, elle pleura.

Lorsqu'on est perçus par tous comme les uniques prédateurs dans un jeu rempli de proie, il est facile de se laisser porter par l'orgueil. Clove et Cato venaient de passer leur meilleure nuit depuis le début des jeux. Depuis le viol de Foxface, ils avaient reçu ensemble quatre parachutes remplis de nourriture, de médicaments et même de poisons de toutes sortes.

''Tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée, Cato. Regarde tout ce qu'on a eu! On remet ça?'', demanda la petite Clove.

''Évidemment! Il faut juste retrouver la rousse.''

Elle ne fut pas trop difficile à retrouver pour qui la cherchait vraiment. Les bandages avaient coupé le saignement, mais la blessure restait tout de même très douloureuse. Elle se traînait de peine et de misère à travers la forêt avec comme seule priorité de trouver à manger. Ne pouvant plus compter sur son agilité et sa vitesse, elle ne pouvait plus voler de nourriture aux carrières. Elle était affaiblie. Clove et Cato la retrouvèrent rapidement et le scénario recommença. Pendant quatre jours, l'horreur dura. Foxface voyait les deux alliés revenir encore et encore, semblant toujours plus fort, mieux équipés. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Ils recevaient des cadeaux des sponsors, probablement à chaque fois. Ils donnaient un excellent spectacle. ''Le Capitole ne peut pas être à ce point avide de cruautés. Ils finiront bien par se lasser.'', pensa-t-elle sans trop y croire, alors que, clouée au sol par ses blessures, elle vit revenir les carrières.

Après cinq jours, Foxface prit une décision importante. Tout cela devait s'arrêter. Cato l'avait brisée comme personne ne pouvait l'imaginer. La pauvre n'était plus qu'un corps meurtrie, sans âme. Elle avait bien eu un regain d'espoir lorsque tous les avoirs des carrières avaient explosés. Ils avaient ragé, ils s'étaient mis à a poursuite de la fille du douze. Malheureusement, le cruel jeu de Clove et Cato reprit de plus belle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Marchant en boitant à travers la forêt, elle entendit des voix. C'était les deux tributs du douze, toujours vivants. Elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait remporter ces jeux à part Cato, c'était bien ceux du douze. Elle observa un instant le garçon qui cueillait des fruits. Elle le vit prendre du sureau mortel. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'en connaître le danger. Quand il le déposa pour aller chercher d'autres fruits, la rousse s'approcha furtivement et en pris une petite poignée.

Foxface partit plus loin, gardant les baies empoisonnées dans sa main. Depuis le lever du soleil, sa décision était prise. La rousse trouva une caméra qui dépassait un peu d'un arbre. Elle planta son regard dans l'objectif. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'adressa à la caméra, souhaitant de tout cœur que son message soit retransmis en direct. Elle parla d'une voix tremblotante.

« Je suis blessée, brisée à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, je meurs de faim. Je sais que je ne gagnerai pas. Mais je ne laisserai pas à Cato le loisir de me prendre encore. Je souhaite qu'il souffre longuement avant de mourir. Pardonnez-moi, district cinq. »

Le joues ruisselantes de larmes, le regard fixé sur la caméra, Foxface prit cinq baies et les porta à sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, un canon retentit…


End file.
